


The Responsible Thing to Do

by Hvis_og_bare_hvis



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I had a weird dream and felt the need to write it down in a slightly more organized manner, Meddling TARDIS, Reader-Insert, abandoning the Doctor or rather being abandoned by him, bunk beds, bunk beds are cool, but Vastra is near so no one is harmed, caffeine and sugar are a dangerous mixture, nicking the TARDIS, sleep deprived companions deal with hyperactive doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvis_og_bare_hvis/pseuds/Hvis_og_bare_hvis
Summary: You and Clara wake up to a Doctor high on coffee and sugar and discuss whether to deal with him or use the situation for your own timetravel related plans
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald & Reader, Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor & Reader, TARDIS & Reader, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader
Kudos: 11





	The Responsible Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but this is my first work on this website, so... Enjoy with caution, be kind and tell me where I got stuff wrong? That'd be great :-)

„AHAA!“  
You woke up to the Doctor shouting. It sounded awfully gleeful in comparison to your sleepy mindset and you held your head as you rose in your bed. The next thing you heard was a loud bang and then laughter. You sighed. You were on a sentient spaceship that could put your room to any location in its never-ending depths. Of course, it had to place you right next to a manic alien who was up to space knows what and didn’t bother quieting down.  
“Aaaand…NOW!”, the Doctor shouted, insufficiently muffled, through the wall and soon enough the whole TARDIS shook. You almost fell out your bunk bed, saved only by a quick grip on the railing. Groaning you pondered whether there was any chance you would be getting more sleep. Probably not. The TARDIS didn’t wake you for nothing and you didn’t think she would let you sleep, now that she got you up.  
“Well, then”, you murmured, starting to climb the ladder down, fittingly accompanied by a screamed “GERONIMO!” from the Doctor’s side. Luckily, this time the TARDIS didn’t shiver too much, making it possible to stay on the ladder until you reached the ground. Shuddering you remembered the countless times she threw you off mid-climb and the heated arguments with the Doctor later to at least get a normal sized bunkbed instead of this three-story tall one. 

“It’s so cool though, Y\N! It’s like a bunkbed, but thrice the size! It’s thrice as cool!”, he had said. It didn’t help that you found out, Clara was allowed a nice, snug poster bed of normal height, even though the Doctor argued she should be the jealous one. She wasn’t even around at all times, living her life in London. But the TARDIS didn’t let you find her room, when Clara left and offered you could use her bed for the time. So, you were stuck with the bunk bed and except for the times you were woken up by Doctor shenanigans, it did start to grow on you. Especially the TARDIS providing giant airbags or pillows whenever you fell of.

Having made it down the ladder in one piece for once, you threw on some clothes and followed the Doctor’s shouts to the console room. Sure enough, there he was, only half-dressed as well and running and jumping around the console like a kid in a toy store.  
“Morning, Y\N!”, he shouted as you entered, but continued to ignore you in favour of the TARDIS, once the obligatory greeting was dealt with. Clara was perched on the balcony, dressed in a grey bath robe and observed the Doctor with a mixture of tired curiosity and indifference. She lazily waved in your direction, not bothering a greeting, but scooped to the side to make room for you, once you reached her.  
“Did he wake you as well?”, you asked and she nodded, hiding a yawn in her sleeve.  
“No idea, what he’s up to”, she confessed. “But by the energy level I reckon he didn’t sleep at all and the tiredness is starting to show in increased hyperactivity, right before the crash.”  
“So, you mean we have to take this madness for a couple of minutes, before he inevitably falls asleep in one of the seats and then we can go back to bed?”, you suggested and Clara snickered, before yawning again.  
“I hope so”, she murmured, leaning against you. “I’m tired.”  
“HEY!”, the Doctor protested, glancing your way. “I can hear you two!”  
You would have doubted that for all his shouting and jumping around and being occupied with the TARDIS and also probably being very tired. But he was Gallifreyan after all and who said they didn’t come with extreme hearing abilities.  
“Great to know you are aware we exist”, Clara quipped. “Or shall I say that Y\N exists? You’ve been ignoring me for the last thirty minutes!”  
“I’M BUSY!”, the Doctor shouted back, gleefully and you shook your head.  
“What are you doing?”, you asked. “And just out of curiosity, how much of my coffee have you had?”  
You always took your coffee without milk but with at least three sugar cubes, sometimes it got up to five. And you had found out the Doctor actually enjoyed coffee in that form about a week ago. Which not only meant that you were allowed to keep your coffee machine in the console room, but also that you were constantly low on supplies, because the Doctor kept using it. Of course, he usually even doubled your sugar ratio in his drink.  
“Two bottles”, the Doctor smirked. “Why?”  
You gulped and stared at him wide-eyed while Clara groaned exasperated.  
“He’s gonna crash so hard”, she commented, slightly amused and slightly concerned.  
“Doctor, seems like I’ve got to talk to you about how to drink responsibly”, you chuckled, although you also weren’t feeling extremely secure anymore on a space ship with an alien high on sugar and caffeine.  
“WHY?”, he grinned. “I feel amazing!”  
“…Now”, Clara finished for him, burying her face in your sweater.  
“And what exactly are you doing?”, you inquired, thankful that he was at least talking to you.  
“We got a distress call”, the Doctor smiled, jumping up and down excitedly and pulling random leavers that made the balcony spin. Clara shrieked and grabbed your arm, while you tried to cling to the railing and not throw up.  
“DOCTOR!”, you bellowed in unison.  
“Whelp”, the doctor made and spend an excruciating amount of time trying to figure out how to stop you from turning helplessly.  
“Okay that’s it!”, Clara decided once you had come to a halt. She stood up and marched down into the console room, pulling you with her.  
“I’ve tried to be patient, Doctor”, she said, grabbing him by the arms and forcing him to look at her. “But you’re behaving like a child and it’s like four o’clock in the morning…”  
“Actually it’s 4:50 pm in 1852 in London”, the Doctor chimed in, pointing to the TARDIS’ screens. “I’ve just landed.”  
“Whatever”, Clara sighed, throwing her arms. “We’re tired. And you’re out of your mind. We’re gonna go into the time vortex, you will come down from you’re high, Y\N is gonna hide the coffee machine and then we’ll come back in a couple of hours and deal with that distress call when we’re ALL sane again. Especially you. We’ve got a time ship, for God’s sake. Y\N, say something!”  
“Sorry, Doctor, but she’s right”, you agreed, tugging your sweater around you. “Let’s come back later.”  
The Doctor looked taken aback for a moment, but then he smiled his most brilliant smile.  
“Oh, my impossible girl”, he purred, regarding Clara fondly. He made a dramatic pause in which he approached Clara, smiling at her.  
“…you’re no fun”, he finished gleefully, booped both of your noses in one swift motion and sauntered out the TARDIS door.  
“Stay here, if you’re gonna be like that”, he chanted. “I’ll be back in a minute!”  
With that he slammed the door shut and was gone. You stared after him dumbfounded.  
“Did he really just leave without us?”, you inquired, incredulous. “Did he really just leave us behind?”  
“He’s gonna get himself killed”, Clara snorted.  
“We’ve got to go after him”, you decided, already chasing after the Doctor but Clara grabbed your arm.  
“Yes…”, she mused. “We should really do that…”  
“But?”, you said, impatiently. If you stalled much longer, the Doctor would be long gone.  
“But…he’s insufferable right now and he landed in the exact right space to get his head cooled down before endangering himself”, she concluded, showing you the data on the screen again. “Maybe we’re lucky and Madam Vastra will solve our little problem for us.”  
“Oh”, you made in realisation. “Well, that’s good, isn’t it? That means, we can go back to sleep and wait until all is sorted out.”  
“Yes…”, Clara repeated and now her tone was no longer pensive but downright mischievous. “We could do that…”  
“Or…?”, you prompted.  
“Well, the Doctor left us, all alone, in a spaceship”, Clara grinned. “And if you asked me, we’re two pretty good pilots…”  
“You mean definitely good enough to go anywhere we like and come back here a second later?”, you smirked, liking where this was going. “If we weren’t that responsible, that is.”  
“Yes, the responsible thing would definitely be to go after the Doctor”, Clara agreed grinning, running her hand over the TARDIS console. “The Doctor, who just ran away, telling us we were no fun and woke us up for no good reason in the middle of the night. The responsible thing would definitely not be to go visit Jane Austen…”  
“…or watch the moonlanding from on top of the moon…”, you chimed in, positioning yourself on the other side of the console.  
“…or have tea with Queen Victoria…”  
“…or go buy the new Iphone in 2100…”  
“…or see Michael Jackson perform one last time…”  
“…or cuddle a mammoth…”  
“…or see the singing towers on Daryllium…”  
“…or pay a visit to the Oods…”  
“…and no one would have to know…we have a timeship after all”, Clara argued, disabling the breaks. ”So…are we doing this?”  
“Hell yeah”, you grinned, starting the engine. “But… let’s pick the Doc up soon, okay? I am actually quite worried.”  
“Softie”, Clara smirked, rolling her eyes. “Only if you hide the coffee machine.”  
“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty nervous as this is my first work and I wrote it in a hurry this morning trying to capture a strange dream I had, so comments and kudos are very much appreciated :-)


End file.
